sakifandomcom-20200214-history
Nagano qualification for the 71st Inter High School Mahjong Championships
The Nagano Prefecture qualification for the 71st Inter High School Mahjong Championships features 58 schools. Aside from its top two schools in the prefecture—Ryuumonbuchi High School and Kazekoshi Girls' High School—the remaining 56 schools go through a first round of elimination matches. Its commentators are professional mahjong player Yasuko Fujita and an Kenta Mishina. History Nagano Prefecture is home to perennial mahjong powerhouse Kazekoshi Girls' High School. Over the past year, however, its position at the top of the prefectural rankings has been overtaken by Ryuumonbuchi High School, which defeated Kazekoshi in the previous year's qualification tournament. These two schools are immediately followed by Susobana High School, ranked third in the prefecture after the autumn tournament. Team tournament Tournament draw Semi-final A *Ryuumonbuchi High School ;Group A *Midorigaoka Agriculture School *Tatsumi High School *Minakata High School *Mamejima High School ;Group B *Kyouka High School *West Shinonoi High School *Oushouji High School *Miwa High School ;Group C *Sorimachi High School *Okubohara High School *South Maemiya High School *Nishibara High School Semi-final D ;Group D *Akanuma High School *Furusato High School *Wada High School *Kaichi Vocational School ;Group E *Toufukuji High School *Imamiya Girls' High School *Kiyosumi High School *East Chikuma High School ;Group F *Nagarou High School *Central Yadaka High School *Haba High School *East Shinonoi High School ;Group G *Tateishi High School *North Maemiya High School *Yama High School *Tenryuu Girls' Academy Semi-final H *Kazekoshi Girls' High School ;Group H *Kotobukidai High School *Sawamura High School *Hanamaki High School *Yumifuri High School ;Group I *Inariyama High School *Minamigaoka High School *Daishiro High School *Shiroyama Trade School ;Group J *Okaya First High School *Motozenkouji High School *Daiouji High School *Shinmei High School Semi-final K ;Group K *Ooshiba High School *Ookuwa High School *Sotsugawa High School *Hokutenjin High School ;Group L *Kashiwakiyosui High School *Takasegawa High School *Marudzuka High School *Soyano High School ;Group M *Kyoukadai High School *Metoba High School *Harunahira High School *Wakasato High School ;Group N *Genbayama High School *Tsuruga Academy *Wakadzuki High School *Susobana High School Final Individual tournament Day 1 On the first day of the individual tournament, each player plays a total of twenty east wind games. Players are separated into two sections (north and south for the females), and each section plays separately. Players are re-assigned competition rooms after every game. For the women, the top scorers advance to the second day while some of the men are eliminated before lunch. Day 2 On the second day of the individual tournament, each player plays a total a total of ten hanchan (east–south wind) games. Players from both sections of the first day are combined into one group and the scores are reset to zero at the start of the day. Players are re-assigned competition rooms after every game. The players with the top three scores at the end of the day earn the right to enter the national tournament. Category:Qualification for the 71st Inter High School Mahjong Championships Category:Locations category:content